


What were they thinking?

by Popcat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcat/pseuds/Popcat
Summary: 警告：高能外星生物学，请自行避雷。简介：本质上是一个爱情故事。





	What were they thinking?

警告：非常高能的外星生物学，请自行避雷。

 

Jim第一次注意到这件事的时候，他正要给Spock来个绝赞的手活。

那时候他们正在约会。这一切归功于Jim不怀好意地说服Spock来他的舱房和他看一场电影，中间的周折就不用说了，理所当然的废了企业号舰长一番功夫，因为Spock想一个人呆着，而Jim已经有四个星期没和他的未婚夫亲热了。

Jim认为他的大副和他一样的固执，这是一个优点，但是最近Spock的固执有愈演愈烈的趋势。这就让Jim感到有点不爽了，他希望这艘星舰上的每件事物都在以最好的状态运行，包括他个人的感情生活。而这种感情生活要求Spock必须向Jim提供性方面的合作，不然对Jim而言两个人在一起这种事就已经基本完蛋了。

他必须拯救他和Spock的肉体关系。

于是在电影开始十五分钟后，Jim偷偷把手放在瓦肯人的两腿之间，而Spock仍然直勾勾地盯着屏幕。Jim觉得他根本没有在看电影，说不定他在实验什么睁着眼睛的冥想。

给Spock打手枪总比什么都没有要好，至少能获得一点心灵上的慰藉。Jim一边这样想一边解开瓦肯人的裤子。他把手伸进Spock的内裤，轻车熟路的用手指贴上瓦肯人炙热的皮肤，在Spock的生殖裂两边按压。

Spock的鼻翼舒张了两下，Jim没有错过这一点，这给了他很大的鼓励。他舔舔嘴唇，手指顺着那条裂缝两边的褶皱按动。等到Jim觉得Spock得到足够多的性唤起的时候，他把指尖滑进Spock的鞘层。

但是这时Spock突然把他的手拉开了。Jim抬起头，瓦肯人正静静的看着他。

“你继续看电影就行，Spock，我就是想给你打个手枪。”Jim闷闷不乐的盯着他的大副：“你该不会连我可以摸你老二的权力都要剥夺吧？”

Spock面无表情的抓着他的手腕，一句话都不说，侧脸在屏幕的映照下忽明忽暗。Jim对此感到一阵恼火，他已经受够了这种沉默了。他看进Spock棕色的眼睛里，语气中带着一丝疑虑：“还有我们的链接，你最近总是把我挡在外面，而我问你发生什么事情的时候你却什么都不说。我到底做错什么了？”

Spock抿了抿唇，抓在他手腕上的手指收紧了一些。“Jim，你没有做错任何事。”Spock声音的比平常低沉一些，语速也更慢，瓦肯人下巴上的肌肉缩紧。Jim意识到这是Spock在示弱的语气：“我很抱歉这段时间对你的冷落，如果这对你我之间的感情造成损伤我将会非常遗憾。”

“好吧，事情没有你说的那么严重。”Spock郑重其事的道歉并没有让Jim感到松一口气，他仍然对自己的链接伴侣的行为感到担忧：“Spock，你不能一直找各种借口回避我，如果我们之间出了什么问题的话，你应该告诉我。”

接着Spock皱起眉低下头，表现出懊悔的样子。这让Jim十分惊讶，这非常人类，他以前从来没有想过Spock会懊悔，至少不会在脸上这么明显的表现出来。

Spock罕见外露的情感让Jim的内心变得柔软起来。Jim叹了口气，把Spock抓着他手腕的手拉近亲吻，嘴唇扫过瓦肯人的指节。尽管他的内心还有疑问，但是现在他认为答案不是那么重要了：“没关系，就算你不告诉我为什么我也不会一直生你的气。”

Spock抿紧嘴唇：“不Jim，我想你有权知晓此事。”

然后Spock示意Jim把手放在他的两腿之间，Jim疑惑的看着Spock，然后把手伸进去。Spock轻轻呼了一口气。Jim理所当然的碰触到了已经从生殖裂中释放出的阴茎，但是他明显感觉到有什么和以前不一样了。

“所以，你的阴茎在长骨头之类的东西？”Jim好不容易把自己摸到的信息转化成可以理解的语言。

“此部分身体构造的瓦肯词语并没有与之相对对应的星联标准用语，阴茎骨是一个最为贴近的词语。出现阴茎骨代表一个瓦肯男性已经达到完全性成熟，即具备繁殖能力，在交配过程中更有竞争力并且有一定的炫耀意味。”Spock慢慢说道，他的脸上闪过一丝羞涩，要不是Jim一直在看他几乎都要错过了。

“Spock，你之前是个未成年人？”Jim惊讶的看着他的未婚夫。

“否定的，瓦肯社会对于成年的定义与人类社会不同。”

“那我们不能上床是因为你的老二在长骨头吗？”

“这只是其中一个原因。”Spock把Jim揽过去圈在手臂中，人类舒服的靠在瓦肯人的肩膀上，手指圈住Spock阴茎顶端的冠状沟上下撸动，这让Spock深深吸了口气：“我的情绪波动在部分时间超出阀值，瓦肯人的大脑能够处理这些不稳定的因素，但是对于人类来说并非易事。我认为这会通过链接影响到你，进而影响到工作效率。”

“你的精神屏障出问题了吗？”Jim的嘴巴贴在Spock的耳尖上，用手指的顶部压住勃起顶端的小孔。

“不全是，”Spock呻吟了一声：“屏障不是唯一的原因，我需要更深层的冥想才能确定。”

“企业号的这两个月的行程排满了，我确定你没有足够的时间去检查身体。”Jim摸着Spock的脸侧，蓝眼睛闪闪发光：“需要你的舰长给你调整出几天假期吗？”

“我认为平时的休息时间已经足够了。”Spock把Jim按倒在沙发上。

所以他们应该早点预料到这天会到来，但是无论是Spock还是他当时都沉湎于抚摸对方的老二，然后把精液搞得到处都是。他们太粗心大意了，就跟所有第一次准备结婚的人一样，完全忽略了这件事的征兆。

之后他们又和好如初，除了Spock对Jim越来越强的控制欲和占有欲。沉浸在和Spock密不可分和甜蜜的爱情中，Jim并没有意识到什么不对劲的地方。直到Spock某天差点扼死了一个多看了他两眼可怜外星大使，他才意识到事情的严重性。

同时Spock也在躲在自己房间冥想之后告知Jim他的pon farr已经到来。他们的日程一下子变得只有7天，时间紧迫，而企业号的下一个任务目标却是在新瓦肯的相反方向。首先，他们联络了舰队，得到的回复是企业号的舰长必须准时出现在总统任职典礼上，所以显然他们已经没有足够的时间回到新瓦肯去完成婚礼了。于是他们又向新瓦肯寻求帮助，Serak和瓦肯治疗师接通了他们，最后他们得到的建议是如果Jim和Spock都没有选择kal-if-fee的话（这是当然的），那么他们应当先渡过Pon Farr，然后再回到新瓦肯完成仪式，因为仪式并不是必须的。

Serak看起来一如既往的严肃，尽管瓦肯人总是摆出这样的表情，Jim仍然在心里对此惴惴不安。说实话这是Jim第二次正式和Spock的父亲谈话，他完全不希望把这事情搞得一团糟，然而现在的情况就是他们根本没有办法转身去新瓦肯，只能在企业号上把这事解决。Jim只能尽量摆出一副公事公办的样子来掩盖自己的紧张，Jim自嘲的想到他还真是不擅长应对“父亲问题”。

通话结束后，Spock在旁边轻轻的碰了碰他的手，Jim扭头看向瓦肯人，心里感到一阵甜蜜的沮丧，即使对一个人类来说这也是矛盾的感情。

“那么我将会在我们共有的舱房中等待你的到来，链接伴侣。”Spock的语气中充斥着Jim从未听过的热烈，棕色的眼眸如今如同即将喷发的岩浆。Jim注意到他不得不把手背在身后才能保持身体不再颤抖。

“而我将会如约而至。”Jim弯起嘴角承诺道。

 

临行前McCoy把一个医疗箱交给Jim：“营养液，止血剂，药膏，总之一切我能想到的东西都放在里面了。”

“这是什么？”Jim看着McCoy塞给他的箱子里的一小块圆形固体。

“缓释型润滑剂，和Spock上床之前放进去，别让自己受伤。碰到什么麻烦的话就立即联系我，这两天我会随时在岗位待命。”McCoy拍了拍Jim的后背：“祝你好运，Jim。”

Jim用手臂紧紧的抱住了他的首席医疗官：“我爱死你了Bones，你是世界上最好的朋友。”

医生哼了一声，然后狠狠的回抱了他：“与其说这些甜言蜜语，不如少给我添点麻烦。”

“去吧，宜早不宜迟。”McCoy在后面轻轻推了他一下。  
Jim走进他自己的舱房，他知道Spock正在隔壁等他，Spock一定是采用了什么方法减弱了Pon Farr对链接的影响，因为现在他只能隐约感觉到瓦肯人正在忍受什么。

Jim拉了拉自己的衣领，深吸一口气，打开医生塞给他的箱子。

好吧，这还真是有点让人紧张。有一部分是来自于即将开始的连续几天的马拉松性爱，还有一部分是Jim对Spock，这种紧张出自很多方面。事实上与Spock有关的事一直让Jim有些心神不宁，开始的时候这种集中在Spock身上的张力让他们起了一些冲突，Jim甚至觉得自己可能对此有点神经过敏，那时候他们刚刚开始互相认识对方，小心翼翼的接触彼此。当然从很多时候来说这都让事情都向好的方面发展了。他们最终证明并且接纳了彼此，已经一起经历了许多危机，他们未来还有更多事情要一起面对，Spock需要他，他也需要Spock，更不用说现在Jim认为自己完全有把握应对好这些事。

 

甚至在Jim真正的醒来之前，他就感觉到了他脑海中的链接，不同于之前如同嫩芽般的链接，它变得十分强壮和不可忽视，它已经变成了Jim的一部分，而Spock的离他那样近。Jim在恍惚间睁开眼睛，浑身上下都酸痛不已，他扭过头看见Spock正仰躺在他身边，三天一来的头一次，他睡熟了，表情温和呼吸平稳，看来7年一度的血热已经不再困扰他。

Jim试图靠Spock更近一点，他一边疼的呲牙咧嘴一边试图翻身，两次都没能成功，第三次他终于成功了，也就是在这是他感到自己屁股的感觉怪怪的，他挪动着被Spock狠狠抓握过的手臂朝身后摸了一把，接着他愣住了，看着手指上已经变成黑绿色的血痕，他猛的爬起来往Spock的身下看去。大概过了几秒钟时间，Jim脸色苍白的从床上一个翻身冲下来，没有站稳撞在旁边的柜子上，他的肌肉软的跟一块正在融化的黄油一样不听使唤，但是此时他也顾不了那么多了，反正身上的淤青多一块少一块都没有什么大的差别。

他咬紧牙关用最快的速度到房间的另一头按下通讯器。

“Bones！”Jim一等通讯接通就大喊道：“Spock的老二在我的屁股里！”

“你就是想告诉我这个Jim？！”医生充满火气的声音从扬声器里传来。

“不是，Spock的老二！在我的屁股里！”Jim语无伦次的喊道：“他现在人在床上！”

医生那边安静了一会儿，然后传来什么东西被打碎的响声：“Jim，你给Spock止血了吗？检查过创面了吗？”

“我不知道，他现在应该睡着了，但是我没看见什么血。”

“等着孩子，我这就过去！”

听完这句话以后Jim就支撑不住的膝盖一软眼前一黑晕倒在地板上，这对于一个连续三天不分昼夜纵欲的人来说已经是一个了不起的壮举。他最后一个念头是：我刚才为什么不直接说是Spock的老二断到我的屁股里了。

 

Jim闻到一股熟悉的，专属于医疗仓的味道。他面朝下趴在生物床上。

“Bones？”Jim对着旁边那个晃来晃去的白色人影说。

“你低血糖外加轻度脱水，所以就晕过去了。”McCoy的声音出现在他的左侧。

“Spock怎么样了？”

“那个大地精睡的跟婴儿一样，我检查过他的指标，pon farr已经过去了，过不了多久他就会醒过来。”

“可是Spock的…还在我身体里，而且我的屁股，我感觉不到它了，你把它弄哪去了。”

“对，这就是我要和你谈的事情。”McCoy点点头。

“谈Spock的老二还是我的屁股？”

“我和新瓦肯的医生联系过了，我会把他们告诉我的资料简单的转述给你。”McCoy无视Jim关于屁股的言论。

Jim咽了口口水，他都快忘了自己还有唾液这回事了：“你说吧，我准备好了。”

“我相信你对Spock的…东西，已经有相当的了解。”Jim听到他的好朋友的小声嘟囔：“天呐我真的不想说那个词。”

“我只是不太明白它掉下来的那部分。”Jim在这部分上给McCoy减轻了一些负担。

“那真是我这几天听到过的最好的消息。”McCoy说着翻了个白眼：“你第一次发现Spock的变化是在什么时候。”

“大概一个月之前，但是Spock那段时间一直在躲我，所以我想应该是两个月。”

“难怪你们会一点准备都没有，尤其是Spock。阴茎骨会在第一次Pon farr的前夕形成，具体时间因人而异，但是通常都会历时至少六个月。”

“这么说时间提前了？”

“我只能姑且认为这是因为Spock是个混血。”McCoy走远从柜子里拿了什么东西，Jim猜测那是某种医疗器材。

“少部分瓦肯男性仍然具有把阴茎前端骨质化部分脱离下来的生殖本能，在原始状态下这可以提升雌性的受孕几率和阻碍竞争者。但是通常这对瓦肯人来说是可控的，所以这种情况几乎只会发生在Pon farr的最后阶段。”

“所以，Spock就在失去理智的时候，把他的老二留到我的屁股里了？”Jim若有所思的说道：“老实说我觉得这还挺不赖的。”

“但是Spock已经不需要它了吗，你不用把它接回去之类的？”Jim接着说道。

“如果你能闭上你的嘴，Jim。”McCoy顿了顿：“另外，虽然我不想告诉你，但是瓦肯男性的生殖器有很强的再生能力，更别说我们还有现代医学可以依靠。”

Jim松了一口气。

“遗憾的是你的体内温度相对于瓦肯人来说太低了，这导致Spock的组织活性下降的很快。通常脱落下来的组织能在瓦肯女性的阴道里呆个三四天才失去活性，然后它会自行被排出体外，但是现在我怀疑它不出几个小时就会完蛋，而且你的人类构造非常有可能会导致它无法正常排出。”

“你是说有一部分Spock要死在我的直肠里了？”

“上帝啊，为什么被你这么一说这件事就变得这么恶心，虽然它本来就很恶心了。”McCoy唾弃道，Jim笑起来，扯动了身上疼痛的肌肉：“总而言之，我现在要通过医疗手段把Spock的一部分阴茎从你的直肠里出来。真不敢相信我居然就这么说出来了。”

“我不可以留着它吗？”毕竟那是Spock。

“不可以，因为你的男朋友会腐烂在你的屁股里，然后你就等着被细菌感染吧。”

“等你拿出来以后我可以留着它吗？”Jim抱有希望的问道。

“你去问Spock吧。护士，把镇定剂和肌肉松弛剂给我。”McCoy嗤笑了一声，虽然听上去更像是发出了一声反胃的声音：“现在你就好好把嘴闭上吧，Jim。你的Bones爸爸会把这些烂事（shit）解决的。”

“你终于要对我下手了？”Jim感到脖子上一凉，无针注射器的声音在耳边响起。

McCoy的声音从Jim头顶上方很远的地方传来：“我对已婚人士没兴趣。”

Bones说的对。

我不是单身汉了。

我和Spock结婚了。

Spock送给我的结婚礼物是一段阴茎。

耶。

Jim这样想到，然后在药物的影响下再次昏睡过去。

 

Jim在半睡半醒中感到自己的精神里有什么人或者什么东西正在轻轻的触碰自己，那感觉很微妙，要让他形容的话，就像有猫的胡须或者是鸟的绒毛正划过他的脑海，然后他意识到那大概是Spock在检查他们的精神链接。他又一次面朝下趴着醒来，这次不用扭头就知道他的大副正在他附近。

Jim转过头，Spock穿着一身黑色的衣服，连一丝褶皱都没有，挺拔的坐在他床边的椅子上。

没人的时候他也这样吗，Jim混乱的想到。

链接中有一个肯定的含义被传达过来。

Spock发现Jim醒了，关切的用手指碰触他的脸颊。

“嗨，Spock，”Jim懒懒的说道，用脸颊蹭蹭Spock的手指：“你好了？”

“好能代表很多含义。我的身体和精神状态均已无大碍。”

“我猜我们已经结婚了，那我该叫你丈夫还是链接伴侣？”

“Jim，无论是丈夫还是链接伴侣本质上并没有差别。”

“这么说的话我可以随便叫你。”

“肯定的。”

Jim正想到自己口渴，Spock已经把杯子拿过来了。所以Jim心安理得的趴在床上让Spock给他喂水喝。Spock棕色的眼眸温柔的看着他，这让Jim感到一阵热度从自己的腹股沟升起来。

McCoy刚一进来就看到这一幕，差点立马转身出去。最近发生的事情已经严重的损害了他正常的神志，在这么下去他会变成星联有史以来第一个被自己舰长和大副逼疯的首席医疗官。

“你们能不能不要在我的医务室里露出这种可怕的表情。”McCoy没好气的打断两人：“这是你要求我保留的东西。”他把一个装着东西的透明器皿重重的的放在床头柜上。

“嘿，轻拿轻放，Bones。”Jim在看清那是什么的时候这样轻轻的斥责到。

“医生。”Spock对McCoy短暂的颔首，但是他的注意力完全在Jim收进手里的那个器皿上。

“对，快把你的丈夫的宝贝收好。”McCoy对Jim说，接着他转向Spock：“下次再发生这种事你就找水管工解决吧。”

然后McCoy又像一阵风一样的冲出去了。

Jim对着McCoy匆匆离去的背影耸耸肩：“Spock，我觉得我们应该找个时间去好好谢谢Bones。”

“诚然这属于首席医疗官的职责，但是仍然无法掩盖医生对此事贡献良多的事实，表达感谢是符合逻辑的做法。”

“而Bones大概会觉得我们是去折磨他的，可是不去的话他会认为我们忘恩负义。”

“非常可靠的推测。”Spock挑起眉毛。

然后他们为了这个无论道谢或不道谢都会被McCoy诅咒的悖论沉默了一会儿。

“你之前为什么不告诉我你的那玩意儿…”Jim比了比手中的罐子：“有可能会在Pon farr中脱落，我当时蛋蛋都要被吓掉了。”Jim突然想到这件事，狐疑的盯着Spock。

“我当时并非处在完全理性的状态。”Spock解释道：“我感到…羞愧难当，因此没有同你分享此事。我毫无逻辑的对你将会出现的负面反应感到恐惧，甚至推测你会因为我的生理特征而对我感到厌烦。”

“或是恶心。”Spock顿了顿才把接下来的话说下去。

“你真是个傻瓜，Spock。”Jim把头靠过去抵在Spock的手掌上，瓦肯人用手指梳理起他的头发。

“请原谅我对你的隐瞒和无端猜测，那是我处在非理性状态下的胡思乱想。”Spock的手充满感情的抚过Jim的鬓角：“Thyla，你只是，接受了我。”

“你也会胡思乱想吗？”Jim笑道。

“肯定的。”一阵温暖的情谊通过他们中间相连的部分蔓延开来，直至Jim的心脏都开始感到甜蜜而不堪重负，Jim再次意识到他和Spock之间的关系是如此的契合。

“医生告知我你想保留我残留在你体内的组织物。”Spock最后开口说道：“我不明白你希望保留此物的含义。”

“这可是你的一部分，Spock。”Jim摸了摸那个器皿。

“这曾经是我的一部分。”Spock纠正到。

“所以现在它是我的了。”Jim亲亲Spock的手掌，满足的听到一声叹息。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：说实话写出来以后我很担心，因为设定有点猎奇。这不是全部的故事，只是其中的一部分，如果这个设定感觉ok的话我会把它填完。


End file.
